


[Podfic] asking about a scar (and i know i gave it to you months ago)

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/384727">asking about a scar (and i know i gave it to you months ago)</a>' by lanyon.</p><p>When he was younger, Clint wished really hard for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] asking about a scar (and i know i gave it to you months ago)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prequel to '[you're the one who sees the darkness on the edge of town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390867)', which I've previously podficced [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398451). 
> 
> Thanks again to lanyon for giving me permission to record this. <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20asking%20about%20a%20scar%20\(and%20i%20know%20i%20gave%20it%20to%20you%20months%20ago\)%20-%20written%20by%20lanyon,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

7 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20asking%20about%20a%20scar%20\(and%20i%20know%20i%20gave%20it%20to%20you%20months%20ago\)%20-%20written%20by%20lanyon,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20asking%20about%20a%20scar%20\(and%20i%20know%20i%20gave%20it%20to%20you%20months%20ago\)%20-%20written%20by%20lanyon,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; art by [Fabian Lacey](http://conceptartworld.com/?p=13163)  
  
---|---


End file.
